This invention relates generally to devices used to hold memorabilia for display purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices used to hold sports memorabilia such as baseballs, softballs, basketballs, golf balls, soccer balls, hockey pucks, boxing gloves, and the like. It is not uncommon for sports fans, athletes and others to display sports memorabilia, such as autographed balls. Usually such memorabilia are displayed in a manner that advantageously positions the autograph for viewing.
The exterior surface of the sports memorabilia and autographs located thereon may be damaged during handling of the memorabilia by a viewer. Many conventional display devices are primarily comprised of a transparent housing that prevents a viewer from directly handling the memorabilia and thereby prevents handling damage. Such display devices may also help protect the memorabilia from environmental degradation. The display devices are generally "generic". That is, such display devices generally do not include any indicia to identify the type of sports memorabilia which will be displayed. With the exception of differences in height, width and length, display devices intended to display one type of memorabilia are essentially indistinguishable from devices which are intended to display another type of memorabilia. Although devices of this type protect the memorabilia and may allow a single display device to display a number of different kinds of memorabilia, they do not enrich the sensory experience of viewing the memorabilia.
Some conventional display devices are designed to enrich the sensory experience of the viewer in addition to displaying the memorabilia. For example, baseball/softball display devices are available which comprise a holder having the shape of a baseball glove.
Generally, holders of this type must be mounted within a transparent housing of the type described above to prevent handling damage.